Amor Secreto
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Una historia corta sobre Bella Y Alice, después de que Bella haya sido convertida. Sin embargo, no se adapta del todo a la historia, ya que la hija de Bella y Edward no existe.


**Titulo: Amor Secreto**

**Autor: Faith-TVS**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios y no consigo ningun lucro con ellos... etc**

**

* * *

****AMOR SECRETO (BELLA/ALICE)**

**Capitulo único**

-¿Y este qué te parece? ¿Verdad qué es precioso?– preguntó la morena que llevaba un precioso vestido lavanda sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con pequeñas flores en la cintura. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a meterse en el armario como si fuera una bailarina danzando, con los movimientos tan perfectos y a la vez tan delicados, como era Alice.

-Alice… sabes de sobra que con cualquier trapito que te pongas, aunque sea lo más horroroso del mundo vas a estar preciosa– un gruñido de desaprobación salió volando del armario.

Bella se rió por lo bajo ante la reacción de su compañera. Estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo ojeando una de las revistas de moda de Alice. La leía aburrida, ya que, en menos de dos minutos se la había acabado. Desde que la habían transformado, era mucho más rápida en todo. Corriendo, andando, leyendo… no iba a poder disfrutar los libros como a ella le gustaba si se los leía tan rápido.

-Esto de ser vampiro es un poco aburrido… no sé si acabaré de acostumbrarme a esto- se incorporó de un salto, tirando la revista en un rincón de la habitación y con paso sigiloso, para que no la escuchara la morena, o todo lo sigiloso que se podía teniendo en cuenta el agudo oído de Alice. Se dirigió hasta el "pequeño" almacén de ropa que le había instalado la morena en su habitación, justo enfrente de la cama.

Entró con paso ligero y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta donde se encontraba Alice con la cabeza metida en otro armario más pequeño, intentando buscar unos zapatos que fueran a juego con los distintos vestidos que había seleccionado y que estaban colgados al final del pasillo.

Bella se acercó a Alice, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura de la morena y la estrechó hacia sí. Podía sentir sus duros cuerpos el uno junto al otro. La aludida dejó por unos momentos la búsqueda importante de zapatos para atender "nuevos asuntos" que la reclamaban un poco más arriba. Se irguió de espaldas a la castaña y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Bella. Puso sus manos sobre las de su compañera para estrecharla más contra ella, prolongando así el contacto entre amabas.

-Lo siento, a veces olvido lo pesada que me puedo llegar a poner por la ropa- dijo Alice depositando otro beso en los labios de la castaña.

Le encantaba el sabor de estos cada vez que la besaba. Fresas. Eran tan dulces y tan suaves como su dueña, que era incapaz de resistir la tentación de separarse de ellos. Eran como una droga para ella. Eran demasiado adictivos.

-No te preocupes, merece la pena el precio a pagar y el aguantarte todo el día así, si luego me llevo el premio gordo a casa o mejor dicho a la cama- la morena levantó una ceja de incredulidad y miró a su compañera que le devolvía una sonrisa de complicidad.

Esa era la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Alice, por la que perdía la cabeza cuando la veía y la que conseguía que todo su mundo se volviera patas arriba.

Esa que Bella le dirigía en secreto y que era sólo para ella. Esa sonrisa que le brindaba cada mañana cuando se levantaba y que sólo ella conocía, pero sobretodo el significado que tenía para ella.

Alice se giró para estar cara a cara con la castaña. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos color ambarino y supo de inmediato que no podía estar en mejores manos. Como siempre que estaba con ella. Empezó a besarla en los labios de manera apasionada para luego pasar al lóbulo y de ahí bajar hasta el cuello. Le encantaba llegar a esa parte. Le encantaba que la castaña se estremeciera bajo sus caricias, y sabía que si sus corazones siguieran latiendo, ahora mismo estarían desbocados en el interior de sus pechos.

Bella no se quedó atrás y contraatacó levantándole la camiseta y el sujetador y mordisqueándole y succionándole suavemente los duros pezones de la morena. Esta gimió y se estremeció sin poder contenerse, deshaciéndose fácilmente de ambas prendas junto con las de Bella que cayeron al suelo, quedándose las dos con los pechos de mármol al descubierto.

Alice sólo llevaba un tanga de punto muy pequeño, mientras que Bella todavía conservaba sus pantalones. Cayeron las dos al suelo del armario con un golpe sordo. La morena estaba peleándose con el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros de Bella. Harta de que no se desabrochara, pegó un tirón rompiéndolos y se deshizo de ellos dejándolos en el suelo con el resto de las otras prendas. Bajó cuanto a penas las braguitas de la castaña y la penetró con su dedo índice y corazón, provocándole a la castaña un sonoro gemido que hizo que Alice se corriera.

La castaña, jadeando de placer y atendiendo las necesidades de la morena hizo lo mismo y la penetró, arrancándole un gemido de los labios que pugnaba por salir. Pudo notar como Alice se corrió cuando sus dedos rozaron el clítoris antes de entrar.

Ambas gemían y se susurraban al oído. No era plan de que el resto de la casa se enterara. Sus dedos se movían frenéticos dentro de ellas, haciendo que se corrieran y que gimieran cada vez más placer. Al principio se mantenían dentro, pero luego empezaron a entrar y salir jugando con el clítoris y haciendo que se estremecieran bajo sus caricias. Sus cuerpos entrelazados se movían a la vez. Arqueando sus espaldas debido al placer que los recorría y tirando las cabezas hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Eran sensaciones muy humanas para dos vampiras que se hacían el amor mutuamente y con el que disfrutaban en secreto. Siempre que podían se escapaban, alegando que tenían que ir de compras, para luego, apoyadas en un árbol, se penetraban con dedos juguetones sacando el lado más salvaje de ambas.

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, cuando una voz masculina subió flotando por las escaleras hasta llegar a sus oídos. Escucharon impotentes, como un par de pasos subían directos al piso de arriba hasta la habitación de Edward y Bella, y encontrarlas allí, dentro del armario, completamente desnudas. Para cuando quisieron recobrar el sentido y esconderse, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Bella!- la voz de Edward se oyó alta y clara, con un matiz tenso, justo al otro lado de las puertas de roble del armario. Estas se abrieron de un fuerte golpe y el rostro descompuesto del vampiro, asomó por ellas, con los ojos como platos observando incrédulo la escena ante él, pasos detrás estaba el rostro, también descompuesto de Jasper, que no se lo podía creer -¿Bella? ¿Alice?

**FIN**


End file.
